neo_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar Cruz (War Puppies)
'Oscar M. Cruz '(born on September 8th, 1998) is a human, a mercenary, a vigilante, a wanted fugitive, and co-founder and Commander-in-Chief of the Brotherhood. He is a prominent figure in the Generation IX of War Puppies and a tactical ally of Jake Hews and HewsTek's Shadow Ops, and a friend of Jay Clark. He is the mortal enemy of Louis "da Vendetta and the Sicilian Mafia, and the prosecutor of many global outlaws and terrrorists. Early Life Oscar Cruz was born on the eigth of September of 1998 in Comayagua, Honduras, at around 6:00 post meridiem, to Deyda Azucena Cruz. Born into a poor life, they moved a lot around the country, his mother performing many jobs, notably as a maid and working at a factory, until finally moving back into Comayagua, where his mother met and married a man named Steve Davis, who was a mechanic and contractor for the United States Air Force and was currently stationed at Soto Cano Airstrip, just down the road from Comayagua. At the age of four, Oscar began attending private school at El Alba School (Escuela el Alba), where he began learning the English language alongside his native Spanish. Excelling with Honors throughout his academic life, he was the star student in English and Mathematics. Somewhat a social outcast, he entrapped himself amongst a small group of trusted friends he would always spend his time with. During first grade, his mother separated from Steve, and by the second grade, she had divorced him. During the summer of 2007, she married her long-time boyfriend Paul Watters, and had a child with him; Michael Watters. Oscar attended El Alba until the third grade, when, on July the seventh of 2008, he moved to a small military housing encamoment ner Fort Walton Beach, Florida named Commando Village, where he attended Mary Esther Elementary school during his fourth and fifth years until he moved to Honolulu, Hawai'i on April the fifteenth of the year 2010, where he attended Hickam Elementary School for the last month of his fifth year, Lehua Elementary School and Nimitz Elementary School for his sixth, where he met his future Brotherhood compatriots, Lamont Pollock, Jack Pollock, Parker Little, and Chase Capoeman. He began attending Aliamanu Middle School for his seventh and eigth years, until he moved to Cannon Air Base, near Clovis, New Mexico, on April the thirtieth, of 2013. War Puppies Continuity for more information, see the Brotherhood (War Puppies) According to the War Puppies continuity, sometime during 2014-2015, Oscar met back up with his compatriots and founded the Brotherhood, performing their first mission on a Red Dragon Clan leader during an attempted deal with another criminal group. The cargo the Red Dragon was receiving happened to be $1 million dollars and an approximateb amount of 270 blades, rifles, shotguns, pistols, and machineguns, along with thousands of cartridges, shotgun shells, and ammunition. Procuring it for themselves, they formally founded the Private Military Corporation now known as the Brotherhood. The Brothehood acted as a global police that assisted in global conflicts, acting without a nation, as mercenaries and soldiers of fortune. Many times, though, they will fight for certain ideals, but they mostly operate as a Militaires Sans Frontieres. Most of the time, they persecute terrorists and wanted criminals. Category:Character Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:War Puppies Category:Generation 9 Category:Sci Fi Category:Science Fiction Category:Military Fiction Category:Wanderer Category:Alliance